Amor de Ouro
by Mrs. Bia Malfoy
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro voltaram à vida! E vão aproveitar a paz para se dedicarem à assuntos por eles nunca antes explorados... Leiam, modéstia à parte, mas tah mto linda Primeiro resumo, tenham piedade... YAOILemon mais pra frente
1. Chapter 1

**Santuário**

**Segunda-Feira, 18:30**

O Sol já começava a se pôr no Santuário, deixando uma coloração laranja por todas as partes, que ia sumindo gradativamente. Um silêncio incômodo estava estabelecido por todo o Santuário. A região principal do mesmo encontrava-se deserta. Se não fosse por uma intensa e dourada luz vinda de trás do Salão do Mestre, no topo das Doze Casas, qualquer um poderia dizer que não havia ninguém no Santuário.

- Eu vou lá!

- Seiya, detenha-se! Atena disse que nenhum de nós poderia entrar lá dentro.

- Mas Hyoga, sinto o imenso cosmo de Atena lentamente enfraquecer!

- Acalme-se Seiya, essa é a vontade dela.

O portão que dava da Sala do Mestre para a Estátua de Atena abriu abruptamente. Doze sombras apareceram. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam retornado, Shura segurava Atena desacordada no colo.

- Saori! – Seiya correu até a direção da deusa.

- Calma Seiya, ela está bem. Só gastou muito cosmo.

- É porque ela tentou trazer o meu irmão. – Aiolia disse, se pronunciando.

- E conseguiu. – De trás de todos, Aiolos de Sagitário aparecia.

- Aiolos! – Os cavaleiros de bronze exclamaram em uníssono.

- Então, vocês são os Cavaleiros que sempre protegem Atena. – Ele disse com admiração.

- Ah, por favor, vamos parar com esse mel agora. Estou cansado. – Disse Afrodite com a voz refletindo exaustão.

- Ué, mas não é você que adora essas coisas? – Perguntou Aldebaran em tom de deboche.

- Eu adoro! Mas agora não, quero ver como estão minhas rosas depois de todo esse tempo né? – E dizendo isso, saiu correndo para sua casa. Logo, todos também se dirigiram para as suas respectivas casas.

**Terça-Feira, 8:00**

Os raios do sol iluminavam todo o Santuário, que começava a voltar ao normal, do mesmo jeito que era antes das guerras começarem. Aiolos de Sagitários treinava sozinho na arena do Santuário. Usava uma regata marrom e justa e uma calça branca. Estava dando socos no ar, e de vez em quando corria em volta das arquibancadas. O suor já escorria pelo rosto do cavaleiro, e as pontas de seus cabelos castanhos estavam molhadas.

- Treinando tão cedo Aiolos?

- É Shura, faz tanto tempo que não faço isso, não é mesmo?

- Nem precisou virar para ver que era eu. Vejo que ainda não perdeu o talento de reconhecer o cosmo dos que se aproximam sem precisar enxergá-los.

- Sim, mas agora o reconheci pela voz, não pelo cosmo. –Disse Sagitário, virando seu rosto para o lado com um sorriso, olhando o capricorniano com o canto dos olhos azuis. Shura olhou para o chão, com uma expressão triste. – O que foi Shura? – Aiolos se virou para olhá-lo.

- Aiolos... eu sinto muito. – Shura disse, logo que uma lágrima caiu no chão.

- Shura... não foi culpa sua... – Aiolos chegou até onde Shura estava e abraçou o amigo.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu matei você Aiolos! – Shura desabou a chorar nos braços de Aiolos, soluçando bastante e desabafando. – Todos esses anos eu sofri muito por saber que tinha te matado, matado o cavaleiro que eu tanto admirava e que era meu melhor e único amigo! – Aiolos apenas escutava, num choro silencioso. – Eu não queria te ferir daquele jeito Aiolos, eu sinto muito. – Ficaram assim por um tempo mais, até que Shura normalizasse sua respiração. Depois de um tempo, Shura se afastou e olhou para a cara do amigo. – Que vexame eu chorando dessa maneira.

- Às vezes chorar faz bem, principalmente se você reprimi esse choro por muito tempo. Mas não se acostume a chorar hein Shura, pode ser que eu não esteja por perto pra te consolar! – Aiolos disse em tom de brincadeira, estampando um sorriso em seu rosto, que contagiou Shura fazendo-o sorrir também. – Vamos treinar, meu amigo? Como nos velhos tempos?

- Claro! Como nos velhos tempos! – E começaram a treinar, brincando na maior parte do tempo, como dois bons e velhos amigos.

**Casa de Aquário, 12:30**

Kamus estava sentado na mesa da cozinha almoçando. Sua expressão parecia se manter fria e impassível mesmo nos momentos em que estava sozinho. Escutou palmas vindas da entrada da Casa de Aquário e se dirigiu até lá. Um rapaz ofegante e suado segurava um rolo de papel estendido para Kamus, que o pegou e educadamente perguntou:

- É só isso?

- Não. Mandaram entregar-lhe isso também. – O rapaz estendeu sua outra mão que desta vez continha um envelope azul com uma fita dourada em volta. Kamus pegou o envelope com a mão livre.

- Posso passar para a próxima casa senhor? – O rapaz perguntou hesitante.

- Claro, pode passar. – Kamus respondeu indiferente, dando passagem. Entrou em sua casa, voltou até a cozinha e abriu o envelope.

_Olá Kamus, _

_Bom, eu não sei o que dizer, isso pode soar estranho, mas eu senti sua falta! Não pense besteira, por favor. Se bem que acho isso meio difícil, você nunca pensa em "besteira". Isso foi idiota, não foi? Ah... vamos conversar qualquer dia! Comer alguma coisa, sei lá. Sabe que o que você decidir está certo para mim, então pense em alguma coisa (esse não é muito o meu forte, né?) hehehe._

_Espero sua resposta! E tenta ser rápido, por favor!_

_Milo_

_Obs: Um abraço! E um beijo também... no rosto! Hehehehe Aposto que você vai rir da minha cara quando ler isso... hehehehe._

O Cavaleiro de Aquário sorria lendo a carta, coisa que não fazia muitas vezes.

**Terça-Feira, 18:45**

- Você já viu algo mais bonito? – Mu de Áries olhava o Sol se pôr no horizonte, sentado nas escadarias que davam para sua casa, o brilho intenso do sol dando lugar a escuridão da noite que já se misturava com o laranja dos raios solares vespertinos.

- Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que já vi algo mais bonito que esse pôr-do-sol maravilhoso. – Aldebaran estava sentado do lado de Um, a uma certa distância, e afirmava isso olhando para o horizonte.

- E o que é Deba? – Mu virou sua cara para ele com curiosidade nos olhos verdes.

- Com certeza você já sabe, Mu. – Aldebaran disse, virando a cabeça também e encarando os olhos verdes que o fitavam. Viu o rosto do cavaleiro enrubescer e ele olhar novamente para o pôr-do-sol, fazendo o mesmo.

- Vamos pedir uma pizza? – Mu sugeriu se levantando.

- Está bem! Eu quero uma 4 Queijos! – Aldebaran também se levantou e seguiu Mu.

- E eu uma 5 Queijos! – Foram brincando e discutindo o sabor da pizza.

**Terça-Feira, 19:30**

"Será que ele não vai parar de meditar hoje?", Aiolia pensava sentado em posição de lótus na frente do trono de lótus onde Shaka meditava, emanando seu cosmo em ondas suaves que fluíam pela Casa de Virgem. Aiolia olhava o cavaleiro a sua frente intensamente, parecia hipnotizado. "Como é bonito... parece um anjo, ainda mais nessa túnica branca...". Olhou mais para baixo, e viu uma parte da coxa de Shaka à mostra, mal coberta pela túnica. Enrubesceu e voltou a olhar para o rosto do virginiano.

"Por que ele não sai daí?", Shaka sentia o cosmo de Aiolia a sua frente já havia mais de duas horas. Sabia que era observado intensamente e se sentia envergonhado por causa disso. "Como é persistente, duas horas do mesmo jeito. Ah, ele ta se mexendo." Sentiu o olhar de Aiolia mudar de rumo, e não acreditava para onde aqueles olhos intensamente verdes estavam olhando. "Está olhando para minha coxa? Não avermelhe Shaka, controle-se, finja que estava meditando e pare." Lentamente abaixou seu cosmo. Sentia-se cansado, teve que manter seu cosmo do mesmo modo por muito tempo, para forjar uma meditação. Sentou direito no trono de lótus e resolveu se pronunciar.

- Boa noite, Aiolia.

- Boa noite, Shaka. Tudo bem?

- Ótimo. E com você?

- Estou bem também. Que bom que você está bem. – Essa última frase fez as maçãs do rosto de Shaka ficarem vermelhas. "Como é puro..."

- Você gosta de sentar no chão?

- O que? Ah...sim, acho confortável. – Aiolia tinha se esquecido que estava sentado no chão, talvez porque já não conseguisse sentir muitas partes de seu corpo. Shaka sentou no chão na sua frente. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, Aiolia podia sentir que o observava.

- Eu realmente não consigo achar isso confortável. – Sorriu, arrancando uma risadinha do leonino. Silêncio.

- É muito bom te ver de volta. – Aiolia disse sorrindo, com aquele mesmo olhar hipnotizado fixado no rosto do virginiano, que se mexeu no chão, meio incomodado e enrubescendo de volta.

- É bom te ver também. – Sorriu também, com as bochechas levemente coradas.

**Quarta-Feira, 02:15**

Lágrimas, lágrimas que se achavam secadas voltaram a molhar o rosto de Dohko, que tentava pegar no sono na Casa de Libra. Logo cedo, ele e Shiryu voltariam aos Cinco Picos Antigos, e como da última vez, voltaria sozinho, pois seu amor não pode ser ressuscitado. O adeus que tinha dado a Shion antes da partida ao inferno de Hades tinha sido um adeus para sempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradeço à patin pela review. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Será que vc pode me ajudar a divulgar a fic? Ficaria mto grata se dissesse sim.

**Capítulo 2**

**Quarta-Feira, 11:30**

Na Casa de Peixes, podia-se escutar uma alegre canção entoada por um homem muito bonito, de longos cabelos azul-piscina, olhos de mesma cor e lábios carnudos e rosados, o que era realçado pelo batom que usava. Afrodite regava suas rosas intensamente vermelhas enquanto cantarolava. Ninguém que olhasse para essa cena poderia dizer que tais belas rosas eram usadas como armas mortíferas pelo Cavaleiro mais belo. A canção parou quando passos foram ouvidos dentro da Casa de Peixes. Afrodite largou a mangueira que usava para regar suas rosas e foi correndo para dentro com um sorriso grande estampado no rosto.

- Você chegou! – E se atirou no pescoço do "intruso", abraçando-o com força.

- Dite, você ta me enforcando! – Máscara da Morte disse já com falta de ar. – Também é bom te ver, mas me solta ou eu vou morrer sem ar!

- Ai Mask, desculpa! – Afrodite disse soltando o outro. – É que eu estou muito feliz mesmo em te ver. – Os olhos dele brilhavam de felicidade.

- Hehehe, tudo bem. Como eu poderia ficar bravo com você, não é mesmo? - Ao terminar a frase o outro já pulou de volta sobre si, abraçando-o novamente. – M..mas desse jeito eu vou morrer!

- Opa, desculpa de volta! Eu vou me controlar! Mask, não quer ver as minhas rosas como estão lindas?

- Eu quero sim... mas antes eu quero um beijo né? Faz tanto tempo que não ganho um...

- Ohhh, que fofo! – Afrodite apertou as bochechas de Mask, que sorriu enquanto colocava suas mãos sobre a cintura do outro. Logo suas bocas se tocaram suavemente. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, só encostando de leve os lábios, Afrodite fazendo um carinho gostoso na nuca de Mask, enquanto recebia carícias na cintura. – Agora... – Mask sentia um dedo tocar de leve seus lábios antes que estes tocassem os do outro. – as rosas!

- Tudo bem, vamos ver as rosas. – Mask disse com um pouquinho de falta de vontade, mas sabia que o outro adorava demais suas rosas e que gostava ainda mais de mostrar a ele quão lindas elas estão. Foram de mãos dadas ao jardim.

**Quarta-Feira, 14:45**

- Então, se arrependeu de toda a maldade que fez no passado, pediu perdão à Atena e aqui estamos conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Saga... eu não sei porque não consegue acreditar em mim.

- Ah...realmente não sabe Kanon? Quer dizer que depois de anos me atormentando para fazer o que fiz, depois de trair todos os ideais dos Cavaleiros de Atena unindo-se a Poseidon e também de ter desejado controlar tanto os oceanos quanto os continentes, você ainda me pergunta porque eu não consigo acreditar em uma palavra do que você diz? – Saga levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentado na Casa de Gêmeos e gritava tudo que estava reprimido por tantos anos para seu irmão gêmeo Kanon, que estava sentado no sofá a sua frente de cabeça baixa, só escutando.

- Saga, eu não discordo em nada do que você disse.

- É claro! Como poderia se é tudo verdade?

- Sim... o que fiz no passado foi horrível, e você tem todos os motivos para estar brigando comigo... mas será que mesmo depois de Atena e dos outros Cavaleiros de Atena terem me perdoado você ainda acha que eu tenho propósitos maléficos no coração?

- Não vai conseguir a minha confiança só porque os outros confiam em você.

- Então eu vou trabalhar duro para conseguir a sua confiança, meu irmão. – Saga viu o olhar de determinação que se estabeleceu no rosto de seu irmão ao dizer essas palavras. "Veremos Kanon... veremos se realmente você mudou..."

**Quarta-Feira, 20:00**

- Como está a comida Kamus? – Miro perguntou olhando com expectativa o rosto do homem a sua frente, que degustava um strogonoff de camarões que ele havia preparado.

- Hmmm, bom... bem... hmmm... – Kamus enrolava de propósito, se divertindo ao ver a ansiedade de Miro. – Está muito bom mesmo, parabéns!

- Yesss! – Miro dançava de alegria, arrancando risadas do francês. Logo sentou-se e ia se servir quando...

- Deixa que eu te sirvo, afinal, foi você quem cozinhou. – Kamus sorria encantadoramente, servindo Miro, que fitava intensamente o francês tão elegante.

- Obrigado. Ótima idéia a sua! Aposto que quando disse "Eu quero comer alguma coisa feita por você, Miro", na verdade queria dizer "Eu quero ver se você sabe fazer alguma coisa, Miro". – O francês ria com vontade, divertindo-se com a imitação de si mesmo que Miro fazia, gargalhando também.

- Da próxima vez eu quero que você coma alguma coisa feita por mim.

- Pode fazer, eu como com certeza!

- Está certo, amanhã então, mesma hora na minha casa.

- Tudo bem! – E jantaram, conversando alegremente. Depois, Kamus voltou para sua casa alegando que já estava muito tarde e recusando o convite de Miro para passar a noite ali mesmo.

"Como eu me apaixonei por esse ser mesmo? Acho que foi quando eu o vi pela primeira vez... Não conseguia acreditar no que via... alguém tão novo, mas tão educado, inteligente, elegante, frio... no começo, pensava que ele nunca ia largar a formalidade comigo. Me sinto feliz por não ter sido assim... também me sinto privilegiado por ser, acredito eu, o único que já viu o Kamus sem a máscara de gelo que ele sempre usa. Ele não é frio com os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro que são nossos amigos, mas também não é com eles como é comigo, alegre, brincando, rindo com vontade... adoro aquela risada gostosa que ele solta... uma linda música para os meus ouvidos. Ah... Kamus... como eu te amo... espero que um dia eu crie coragem e te diga isso, e tomara que neste dia eu seja correspondido da mesma maneira..."

"Miro, Miro... é incrível como me sinto livre perto de você. Me sinto tão bem com você, com as nossas brincadeiras, com as nossas conversas, com os seus elogios... Esse seu jeitão de moleque me conquistou, e agora, veja só, estou totalmente apaixonado por você... como uma menina boba que baba só de pensar no menino amado. Amor, tenho certeza que é isto que eu sinto. Lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos...

_- O seu nome é Kamus, não é?_

_- É sim. Como sabe?_

_- Ouvi por aí, hehehehe. Você é o Cavaleiro de Aquário, não é mesmo?_

_- Sim, eu sou._

_- Se eu te contar uma piada, será que você dá risada?_

_- Não acho que isso possa acontecer._

_- Imaginei. Da onde você é?_

_- Da França._

_- E você fala francês?_

_- Óbvio que sim._

_- Ah, mas que pergunta a minha, né? Hehehehe_

_Silêncio..._

_- Sabe, eu sei fala uma coisa em francês._

_- Ah é? Fale. Eu quero ouvir._

_- Pêra, dexa eu faze biquinho como vocês._

---- Eu quase dei risada disso, mas contive minha máscara ----

_- Pronto, fiz o biquinho. Parece biquinho de beijo, não parece?_

_- É, parece sim._ – Soltei uma risadinha, não consegui conte-la.

_- Você riu!_

_- Sério?_

_- É sim, eu ouvi, você não? Ah, isso era pra ser irônico, né?_

_- Sim..._

_- Ah, to te enrolando, ainda não falei francês. Olha só! Je..._

_- Je..._

_- Je t'aime! É isso que eu sei falar! Só não sei o que significa._

_- Significa "eu te amo"._

_- Eu também!_

E eu soltei uma gargalhada incrível, nunca tinha rido daquele jeito antes. E só ri dessa maneira na frente do Miro. Acho que sempre será assim... Nunca terei coragem dizer que eu o amo... tenho medo de que eu não seja correspondido. Então, prefiro continuar como estamos, bons amigos. Prefiro morrer a perder a amizade do Miro... morrer..."

É isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado! Ah, e por favor, quem leu e gostou e mesmo quem leu e não gostou, deixa uma review.

Agradeço muito!

Ah, será que eu faço acontecer Saga/Kanon? Queria que dessem a opinião de vcs. Thanks a lot!


End file.
